Suguru's Nightmare and Unexpected Comfort
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: In the anime and manga, Suguru had a lot of nightmares and he said that he was afraid to sleep. What happens if one night after a nightmare, Kakeru comes and comforts him? Will Suguru let Kakeru comfort him? In Suguru's point of view. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the manga or anime of Area no Kishi. I'm really tempted to buy the Japanese Raw manga of Area no Kishi though. Even if I did give in to the temptation and bought some manga, that's all I would own of this series.

**Author Notes: **This story takes place around episode 2 but the car accident never happened. Specifically, Suguru still had his dream of winning the World Cup in Extra Time with Kakeru but he never told Kakeru about it. Kakeru is still a manager for the Football Club.

I know some people don't read these but I have something important to say regarding my story. Now it may see like that Kakeru and Suguru are out of character but I think that they might have reacted like this. Kakeru in the anime and manga is described as dense or not bright. The anime and manga support this fact as Kakeru is sometimes slow on the uptake or he's a little clueless about what's going on. In my story, Kakeru is more observant. Suguru is a stoic guy who doesn't show emotions on his face that much. Now since Suguru has been having a lot of nightmares and he says that he's scared of sleeping, I think he might've acted out and wanted somebody's comfort.

Regarding spoilers, probably up through episode 4 of the anime (since that's when we learn about Suguru's nightmares) and up through chapter 10 of the manga.

In the anime and manga, Suguru said that he was playing in a match when his nightmare occurred but in my story Suguru is just in a football stadium for the nightmare.

Also, Kakeru calls Suguru "Nii-chan" in the anime and manga. That is Japanese for brother/big brother. I know some people don't like Japanese in stories but I just thought this one word wouldn't hurt. I hope nobody gets too mad at me for using that word. If you don't like "Nii-chan" being used, then please leave now.

Oh, one last thing. I know that in the USA, we call the sport soccer but for this story (and all of my future Area no Kishi stories) I'm going to call it football. Also, this story is written in Suguru's point of view.

By the way, I'm sorry about the title. I just couldn't think of anything more creative.

Anyway, sorry that took so long. Enjoy this one shot of Kakeru and Suguru. I hope you enjoy it!

_Italics = thoughts, diary entries and dream sequences_

**Suguru's Nightmare and Unexpected Comfort**

_Darkness everywhere._

_I knew that I was at a football stadium. I could feel the grass under my feet and I could hear the air conditioning. I thought it was odd that they didn't have the lights on._

"_Anybody here?" I yelled out looking around. But in this pitch darkness, I couldn't even see my hands in front of me._

_Silence answered my call. I wasn't sure if I should move or not since it's dangerous walking around in the dark._

"_Coach? Are you here?" I yelled out._

_Once again silence answered my call. I was starting to panic at being alone and in the dark. I started walking forward with my hands out in front of me._

"_Coach? If you're there, please answer. Please turn on the lights." I yelled out trying to hide the quiver in my voice. I started walking faster due to my increasing panic._

"_Kakeru? Answer me if you're there." I called out. I couldn't explain it but Kakeru keeps me safe. As the older brother, it should be the other way around but I just feel really safe in Kakeru's presence._

_I started running while thinking it was strange and miraculous that I hadn't bumped into anything yet._

"_Oi Kakeru! Where are you?" I shouted not even trying to hide the quiver in my voice. Seeing as I wasn't going anywhere and I was seemingly stuck here, I immediately slowed down to a walk and then stopped completely. I sat down on the ground feeling the grass brushing against my legs._

"_Oi Kakeru! Please answer!" I yelled out again. "Kakeru! Anybody please answer!"_

_Deafening silence resounded after my calls. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my arms around them._

"_Please! Somebody, anybody please answer me!" I yelled out again. I felt tears prick my eyes as I realized I was alone in the dark._

"_No. No. No. No. No. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be in the dark." I muttered tears running down my cheeks now. "Noooooooo!" I yelled out in an anguished sob._

* * *

I shot up from bed with a muffled yell sweating heavily. _A nightmare? _I thought. I breathed a sigh of relief. Still with the nightmare fresh in my mind, I could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes. I closed my eyes and tried to not to think about it. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear my door open.

"Nii-chan?" A boy's voice called out.

I jumped startled and glanced to my left to see Kakeru there. My eyes widened in surprise at seeing him there and unluckily for me, he noticed the tears in my eyes.

"Nii-chan, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" Kakeru asked concerned. He sat down next to me and lifted his hand to my face. I watched him silently as he used his hand to get rid of the tears in my eyes. He brought his hand back to his side looking at me with a worried frown. "Nii-chan?"

I realized he was still waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat. "I'm fine Kakeru. Go back to bed." I said trying to act strong and uncaring about the fact that he already saw me with tears in my eyes. Seeing as he wasn't budging, my usual expressionless face hardened as I looked at him. "Kakeru, go back to bed." I said forcefully.

"But Nii-chan!" Kakeru cried.

"No buts about it. Just go. Goodnight Kakeru." I said in my authoritative voice. I glanced towards the lap determined to avoid Kakeru's gaze until he left my room. I heard Kakeru sigh as he got off my bed and stood up. With the nightmare fresh in my mind and not wanting to be alone in the dark again, my hand shot out of its own accord and grabbed Kakeru's wrist before he could move another step.

"Nii-chan?" I heard Kakeru's confused voice.

I realized belatedly that I reached out instinctively to Kakeru. I could feel the embarrassment and shame filling me. Even so, I didn't release my grip on Kakeru's wrist.

"Nii-chan?" Kakeru said again.

"Don't leave." I muttered under my breath looking away from Kakeru.

"What? I can't hear you Nii-chan." Kakeru frowned.

I gathered up all my courage, looked Kakeru in the eyes and said, "Don't leave. Please don't leave me alone Kakeru." I closed my eyes waiting for Kakeru's laugh or maybe some teasing remarks.

"I won't Nii-chan." I heard Kakeru say.

I opened my eyes surprised and looked at my little brother. He had a compassionate and understanding smile on his face. I could tell from his eyes that he was concerned and worried about me. "Kakeru?" I said stunned.

Kakeru smiled again. "I won't leave Nii-chan." He sat down on my bed with me still grasping his wrist. "Don't worry. I'll stay here with you tonight." His eyes radiated his love and concern for me.

I was still stunned that Kakeru would say that and I was still a little embarrassed that I asked him to stay. I realized that I was holding onto Kakeru's wrist still so I tugged him in my direction.

"Wah!" Kakeru fell clumsily over my bed face first.

"What are you doing Kakeru?" I raised an eyebrow at him trying not to laugh at his clumsiness.

"What am **I **doing? You're the one who tugged me suddenly." He scowled.

"Idiot. I didn't pull you that hard." I said playfully. Although I was still embarrassed and a little ashamed that I asked Kakeru to stay, I was glad I did. At least our conversations and playful banter were taking my mind off of my nightmare.

"Yes you did. You're stronger than you think Nii-chan." He argued. I moved over to the wall and patted the open spot on my bed with my free hand. "Nii-chan?" He said confused.

I let go of his wrist and patted the space again. "Here Kakeru. There should be enough space for you to lie down." I tried to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. After all, the last time Kakeru and I slept together was when Kakeru was in elementary school and had nightmares. I remember that I would always stay with him and hold him as he told me what his nightmare was about.

Kakeru's mouth made an 'O' shape. He smiled and lay down beside me putting the covers over us both.

We talked a bit more with playful banter going on as well. I completely forgot that Kakeru is running away from football and is a manager right now. I completely forgot that I am disappointed in him and that he still goes out every night to play football by himself. I just forgot all of that and enjoyed myself talking with Kakeru.

"Nii-chan?" Kakeru asked.

I blinked as I realized that Kakeru was talking about something and I wasn't listening. "Sorry Kakeru. What were you saying?" I asked quickly.

Kakeru sighed. "Never mind. It's not important." I opened my mouth to argue that it must've been important enough for him to sigh about it but he quickly opened his mouth again. "Nii-chan?" He asked tentatively.

"What is it Kakeru?" I asked bracing myself. He wasn't usually so timid when asking me something so it must be something that he thinks will upset me.

Kakeru opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried once more with the same results. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong, he opened his mouth again. "Um, what was your nightmare about?" He said timidly.

I sighed. I sort of expected he would ask that question sooner or later. Immediately the good and happy vibes vanished from my room leaving a depressing vibe in its wake. "Kakeru." I said.

"Um, you don't have to if you don't want to. Um, talking about my nightmares to you helped me when I was younger so I thought maybe it would do the same for you." He said embarrassed.

I sighed again. "You really want to know?" I asked seriously. Kakeru nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you." I explained about my nightmare, how I was at a dark football field with nobody around. How I called for anybody to come and nobody showed up. I somehow didn't realize that when I was describing my nightmare, my voice started cracking and tears started running down my cheeks.

"Nii-chan." Kakeru said looking at me concerned. I wiped the tears off my face but as soon as I finished, they started back up again. I closed my eyes frustrated at myself. Why couldn't I keep my composure? Why did I ask Kakeru to stay? And the most embarrassing of all, why did I want Kakeru to comfort me? I was about to turn to the wall so Kakeru couldn't see my face anymore but he moved quicker. He sidled closer to me and embraced me. I started struggling, I didn't want to admit it but being held by Kakeru was nice and I could feel Kakeru's hug helping me. I couldn't say that aloud though and I was still embarrassed so I struggled.

Kakeru held onto me tighter so that I couldn't break free. I was a little surprised at his strength. "It's okay Nii-chan." He said. "You're not alone. I'm here for you."

I stopped struggling surprised. Usually Kakeru wasn't this observant. I wouldn't say he's dumb but he's not very sharp. Hearing Kakeru say those comforting words and having him hug me, I just couldn't care anymore. I didn't care what Kakeru thought of me anymore. I didn't care that I was embarrassed and most of all, I didn't care about my stoic composure. I put my face on his shoulder and just started sobbing.

Kakeru stayed silent most of the time, the other times he was saying that it was okay now and that the nightmare was over and he was here with me. After sobbing for a while and feeling emotionally drained, I felt really tired. I yawned loudly.

"It's late Nii-chan. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Kakeru suggested starting to untangle himself from our embrace.

I panicked; I didn't want him to leave me alone. Not after all that. Before he could untangle himself, I held onto him tightly.

Kakeru stopped moving and looked at me confused. "Nii-chan?" He questioned.

I held onto him desperate to keep him here. "Stay here Kakeru. Please don't leave me alone." I pleaded.

Kakeru smiled understandingly. "I wasn't going to leave. I just thought you'd be able to sleep more comfortably without my arms around you." He said, his arms going around me once more.

I couldn't help but feel relieved. "No. I'll be fine. You can continue hugging me." I said calming down now that I knew he wasn't leaving.

"Okay." He said continuing to hug me. I let loose another yawn, my eyes blinking furiously to stay awake. "Go to sleep Nii-chan. I won't leave." He said as if sensing my fears that he would leave me alone still.

I yawned again and made myself comfortable by letting my head rest on Kakeru's chest near his neck. "Night Kakeru." I said drowsily.

"Good night Nii-chan. Sweet dreams." Kakeru's reply was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt very warm and safe. This was very surprising since I'm always afraid of falling asleep because of my nightmares. My pillow was really warm and it had a heartbeat as well. I was shaken out of my half-asleep stupor when my pillow tightened its arms around me. _Pillows don't have arms or heartbeats. _I thought. I opened my eyes to see a lot of blue. I knew my bed sheets and pillow covers were blue but I noticed it had buttons on it. I blinked a couple of times and looked at my supposed pillow.

It was Kakeru. It took all my willpower not to shout aloud in surprise. I was confused. Why was Kakeru in my bed hugging me? Did he have another nightmare? Then as if my thoughts triggered my memories, I started remembering last night. Although I had felt embarrassed and ashamed last night, I felt very happy this morning. I'm glad I asked Kakeru to stay with me. I feel safe with Kakeru around. The proof of that is I had no more nightmares the rest of the night.

I muffled my yawn and glanced towards my clock in my room. It read 06:00. I could've slept in since we don't have morning practice today but I felt wide awake now and I couldn't sleep anymore. I carefully and reluctantly got out of Kakeru's grip and out of my bed. I moved the covers back over Kakeru making sure he's kept warm. I glanced at Kakeru, a soft smile coming to my lips.

I looked at my desk and saw that my diary was on top. I glanced at Kakeru again making sure he was still asleep and as quietly as possible, I sat down in my desk chair. I decided that I might as well write my bi-daily diary entry since I didn't have anything else to do. I opened my diary to the latest entry and grabbed a mechanical pencil to write with. Luckily, the sunlight filtering through my windows weren't enough to wake Kakeru up.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had that nightmare again last night. I'm at a football stadium and it's dark all around me. There's nobody else there besides me. I call and call but nobody responds. I end up breaking down in my nightmare before I wake up with a muffled yell sweating heavily. Unlike most nights where I'm alone after my nightmare and afraid to go back to sleep, last night was different._

_Kakeru was here with me. I guess he heard my yell and came to check up on me. I tried to get Kakeru to leave, not wanting him to see me in that embarrassing and shameful state. I almost succeeded too but I guess the nightmare scared me more than I thought because my hand instinctively reached out and grabbed Kakeru's wrist. He was confused on why I wasn't letting him leave after I told him to. Then I said shamefully and embarrassingly for him to stay._

_I thought he would tease me or laugh at me for sure but he didn't. Kakeru was very nice and understanding about the whole thing. I had a good time talking to him until Kakeru asked me what my nightmare was about. I told him about it and after I finished, I started crying. Kakeru hugged me and told me that I wasn't alone and that he'll stay with me._

_After I sobbed into Kakeru's shoulder, I felt myself becoming tired. I thought he was about to leave so I pleaded for him to stay. At that point, I didn't care about my appearance or pride anymore; I just wanted Kakeru to stay with me. He stayed with me the whole night hugging me and keeping me safe. I didn't have any more nightmares after that and I think it was because of Kakeru's presence._

_Thank you Kakeru. I love you._

_Aizawa Suguru  
_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Alright, my first one shot and my first story for Area no Kishi is done.

If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story. I know the plot isn't that good and it's kind of obvious and easy but I decided to try this first before I work on something else. I also think the ending could've ended better but I couldn't think of anything else more to add.

I know this story wasn't perfect and I probably need to tweak my next story a lot before I publish it, but I hope this didn't make you cringe while you read it.

Till next time then!


End file.
